2010 NCRHA Division I Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships
The 2010 NCRHA Division I Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships involved 21 schools playing in a round robin followed by a single elimination tournament to determine the national champion of NCRHA Division I college roller hockey. The tournament began on April 7, 2010 and ended with the national championship game on April 11. Lindenwood University, coached by Ron Beilsten, won its eighth national title (and first since 2008) with a 5–1 victory in the national championship game over Arizona State University, coached by Nick Boyarsky. Tournament procedure A total of 21 teams were selected for the tournament. Six teams earned automatic bids by winning their regional tournaments. The automatic bid of the Rocky Mountain Collegiate Roller Hockey Association, which only had one Division I team, went to its regular season champion Colorado State. 17 teams were granted at-large bids, which were extended by the NCRHA Selection Committee. Five teams declined their bids, while two teams accepted alternate bids. All 21 teams were seeded 1 to 21 and broken into five pools, with four pools with four teams and one pool with five teams. Teams in Pool A were ranked 1 to 4, teams in Pool B were ranked 5 to 8, and so on with the team ranked 21 added to Pool E. Each team played every team in their Pool once for ranking in the single elimination knockout bracket. Based on Pool play, teams in Pool A were ranked 1 to 4, teams in Pool B were ranked 5 to 8, and so on. Qualifying teams The at-large and alternate bids were announced on March 8, 2010, while the Pools in the tournament were announced on March 25, 2010. The Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) had eight teams receive a berth in the tournament, Western Collegiate Roller Hockey League (WCRHL) had four teams receive a berth, Midwest Collegiate Roller Hockey League (MCRHL) had three teams receive a berth, and the Great Plains Collegiate Inline Hockey League (GPCIHL), Southeastern Collegiate Roller Hockey League (SECRHL), and Southwest Collegiate Hockey League (SCHL) had two berths each. Preliminary round Points to each team are awarded as follows: *2 points for a win *1 point for a tie *0 points for a loss If two or more teams are tied in points, the following tiebreaker criteria will be used: * points earned in games involving only tied teams * goal difference in games involving only tied teams * goals scored in games involving only tied teams * goal difference in all group games * goals scored in all group games If a criterion leaves only two teams tied, then those teams will be ranked based on their head-to-head result. All times are local (PDT). Pool A Standings Schedule Pool B Standings Schedule Pool C Standings Schedule Pool D Standings Schedule Pool E Standings Schedule Playoff round * - Denotes overtime period(s). All times are local (PDT). Bracket Schedule First round Second round Quarterfinals Semifinals National Championship Statistics Leading scorers Rankings based upon points Hat trick scorers *Brian Ganz (Arizona State) (2) *Will Heinze (Arizona State) *Alex Durinka (Buffalo) *Shaun Golden (Buffalo) *Matt McNeil (Buffalo) *Tyler Walser (Buffalo) (4) *Danny Caudy (Central Florida) *Tyler DaSilva (Connecticut) *Cody Gabor (Connecticut) *Nick Tomczyk (Connecticut) *Pat Rosa (Hofstra) *Travis Bokina (Lindenwood) *John McGuinness (Lindenwood) *Sean Sullivan (Lindenwood) *Kevin Tanaka (Long Beach State) *Jim Goodliffe (Michigan State) *David Hollingshead (Ohio State) *Brett Borbidge (Rhode Island) *Jared Reisman (Rutgers) *Mickey Phillips (Sam Houston State) *Tom Cartwright (Stony Brook) *Paul Valvo (Stony Brook) *AJ Nisbet (Towson) *Francesco Candelmo (West Point) *Todd Graham (West Point) Leading goaltenders Goalkeepers with 40% or more of their team's total minutes. Shutouts *Joe Calmo (Lindenwood) *Jimmy Steger (UMSL) *Bradford Witt (West Point) Record by organization The columns QF, SF, CG, and NC respectively stand for the Quarterfinals, Semifinals, Championship Game, and National Champion. Tournament awards Individual awards *'Most Valuable Player:' John McGuiness, Lindenwood *'Most Valuable Goaltender:' Dave Thomas, Lindenwood *'Playmaker:' Brian Ganz, Arizona State All-Tournament teams First team *'Goaltender:' Dave Thomas, Lindenwood *'Defenseman:' Brian Ganz, Arizona State *'Defenseman:' Marty Gowzdz, UMSL *'Forward:' John McGuiness, Lindenwood *'Forward:' Tyler Walser, Buffalo Second team *'Goaltender:' Clay Taylor, Arizona State *'Defenseman:' Alex Durinka, Buffalo *'Defenseman:' Eric Rieger, University of Rhode Island *'Forward:' Michael Fenkell, Michigan State *'Forward:' Sean Sullivan, Lindenwood See also *2009–10 NCRHA Division I season *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Most Valuable Player *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Most Valuable Goaltender *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Playmaker *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships All-Tournament Teams *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships All-Revision Team Category:National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association Category:NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Category:2010 in inline hockey Category:Inline hockey Category:Sports in San Jose, California